This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our group has set a trend in 2D NMR based metabolomics through the development of Fast Metabolite Quantification (FMQ) by NMR and the construction of the Madison Metabolomics Consortium Database (MMCD). To further develop our analytical tools we are now developing a method to quantify metabolites from extracts without the need to set up standards at different concentrations and generate standard curves.